Cherry Blossoms
by The Starset Rogue
Summary: When Lockdown finds himself fathering his young daughter, he comes to face what it's truly like to face war. Please no flames, this is my first story based off my OC x Lockdown. There will be no sexual content, however, there may be slight language later on, or alcohol, those types of things. Thanks for reading!


Cherry Blossoms

Chapter One

/Japan isn't as populated as real life, but it isn't desolate.\

Misaki waddled out of her room, the little child curling her toes in her new shoes that fit her nicely. A small backpack was on her shoulders packed with crayons and scissors, lunch and a coloring book. Her wide green eyes were bright with excitement, and she smiled widely when she saw her mother and father at the bottom of the carpeted stairs, smiling softly. Her father didn't smile often, only when she was around.

He had dark green eyes, and a large scar over his left eye. He often wore a tuxedo, or formal clothes. Her mother had mellow red eyes, and a heart shaped face with pale skin. She liked to wear neat clothing, but not extremely formal like her father. Her uncle Reaper came up behind her and picked her up, making playful growling noises. 'Are you ready for school?' He asked, setting her back down. She giggled and looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck with an excited answer of 'Yes!.' He chuckled and let her carefully go down the stairs, her little dress swaying as she did so. Jumping into her father's arms from the third step, he grunted and caught his daughter, chuckling once he did so. Letting her down after a warm hug, she hugged her mother as well, and the woman planted a kiss onto her forehead. 'Have fun!' She called after her husband and child as they walked out the door, hand in hand. Misaki looked at her father's car- it was a pretty one. She liked the grey Lamborghini, with it's shiny paint and pretty interior design. However, her father put her in the back in a car-seat. 'Daddy.. can I ride up front with you?'  
'You can't, you might get hurt.' He said, and seemed to squirm around in the seat for a minute before the engine roared to life, and they drove down the road. Once they arrived at the school, her face drained of color. She saw all of the other children running around, abandoning their backpacks at the door for the playground. Her father stepped out and unstrapped her, taking her from the seat and closing the door behind him. The teacher smiled warmly, and Lockdown nodded. Misaki clung to him. The teacher laughed. 'It's alright.' He said, noticing her fright. 'You can set your things down and go play with the other children if you'd like.' He said, and Lockdown set Misaki down carefully. She looked back up at him, their matching eyes both staring into each other. The teacher watched, and Misaki looked over at the playground, her eyes growing wide as she saw the other kids squealing and running around. Lockdown watched as she slowly slid her backpack from her shoulders, and hugged him tightly, before slowly approaching the other children. Lockdown called after her in his gruff and deer voice. 'Have a good day!'  
The teacher looked at Lockdown. He was filled with questions, but didn't dare ask him a single thing. Instead, he complimented him. 'Beautiful daughter you have.' He said. 'I'm Master Leonardo.' The outfitted man said. He held out his hand for Lockdown to shake it. Lockdown firmly grasped the human's hand, and shook it firmly. He could sense it's fear as it spoke. 'Mind if I get your name, Mister...'  
'Takeshi.' He said, and the man wrote it down on a paper that was on a clipboard. 'O-okay! And your daughter's name?'  
'Misaki.' He replied. 'When do her lessons end?' He asked, looked at the man straight in the eyes, his own green ones seeming to pierce the man's skull. 'L-lessons end at 3:00!' He said, answering his question with a nod of his head. Lockdown's short black hair slowly waved in the wind. He was supposed to meet with Attinger today, but that would take longer than the time his daughter was in school. 'Takeshi' slowly nodded and began walking over to his alt. Mode. He couldn't wait to get out of his holo-form.. until the teacher called from behind him.  
'Hey.. Nice car!' 


End file.
